


Just for you.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murphy-centric, Protective John Murphy (The 100) - Character, The 100 (TV) Season 1, and he has friends, at least one (1), in which murphy is actually soft, plus a prank on bellamy never hurt anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "You'resucha softie."
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 1





	Just for you.

Having to listen to Bellamy go on and on and on about how things had to be done around the camp and then Clarke go over everything that everyone was doing wrong according to her privileged standards drove you mad. You, and everyone else around, honestly. You still weren't sure why they had to get a saying in everything but that was your life now. Of course, you weren't the only one having _issues_ adjusting to said way of doing things. 

John got out of his tent in time for you to catch his attention. You had met when you were locked up and had easily developed a friendship with the borderline disrespectful, always ready to land a joke and a punch brown-haired guy. His usually easy-going nature and your love for laughter were what initially pushed you to him, managing to overcome his bad-boy attitude to the point to which he actually referred to you as a friend and not a nuisance he had landed on Earth with like everyone else.

It made you laugh, seeing him commanding people around, then seeing Bellamy bark something at him, John mocking him as soon as he turned around, making you laugh and almost getting him in trouble.

"Okay, you need to stop laughing." -he had walked up to you once when Bellamy had crossed glances with you and then asked John if he had anything else to say- "You will get me in trouble."

"You are the definition of trouble." -you chuckled, shoving him back- "It's not my fault your face is funny."

"My face is funny?" -he scoffed, but he wasn't mad, he was entertained and that always meant trouble- "I will show you funny."

He had run after you the whole afternoon with a bucket of water until he managed to throw it over your head. Bellamy had immediately started to scream at him but you had pretended to be colder than you were, forcing Bellamy to help you and only turning your head back to look at John's bewildered expression and wink at him. You were going to get back at him, but that didn't mean you'd allow Bellamy to walk all over him if you could avoid it.

As he walked toward you that morning, he knew something was up, eyeing you up and down as he got closer to you, narrowing his eyes and slowing his pace as your smile grew bigger. John wasn't stupid, you were well aware, but he also wasn't the most creative of people. At least not more than you thought you were that day.

"What's up, mischief?"

"Nothing much, trouble."

You weren't sure where those nicknames came from or how exactly they had come up but you were sure you could apply both to him. To you? You'd say no, but John would always argue the opposite.

"I see something's about to go down in your eyes." -he stood in front of you- "I'd rather not get thrown into the nightshift because of you."

"Because of me? Never."

"You're so annoying." -he walked past you, pretending to be more annoyed with you than he could ever be- "Why are we friends again?"

"Because you'd be pretty alone without me." -you didn't turn around, a smile on your lips as you heard him stop his walk- "Bored too."

"So you _are_ up to something." -you could practically hear the smirk on his voice- "Mind filling me in?"

"I don't know," -you saw him stand by your side through the corner of your eye as you kept following Bellamy with them- "do I?"

"You're planning something against Bellamy? Are you out of your mind?"

"That question offends me." -you faced him, placing your hand over your heart- "You know I am."

Making Bellamy mad was, of course, a great source of fulfillment for you; he was a cranky guard that was well over 5 years older than you and who got on his nerves really easy. You wouldn't push his buttons too hard or too far to get yourself in trouble but just enough to get a laugh from it. It was not the first time and Bellamy had grown weary of your whereabouts.

You explained your plan to John. Giving that you both were on meat-cleaning duty, you had plenty of time to talk in peace and dot the i's and cross the t's of your little project; needless to say, John was all in for it. You never doubted it. What he didn't know was that there was a third person in on the plan. _Bellamy_.

You had to get back at John and what better way to do that than also pissing off Bellamy and getting him to do the dirty work for you while you were at it? You called yourself brilliant for a reason. Plus it was only fair. Bellamy had been surprisingly easy to buy, just having to take on a nightshift you already had to do for other reasons -like owning a favor to Jasper- so it actually cost you nothing.

You had your trap prepared, a bucket hanging from a tree under which Bellamy would get at John in your name with his part of the prank. John would be there to make sure the bucket fell on Bellamy, unaware of the other bucket Bellamy had hidden on the bushes to throw at him. Now, you just had to sit in front of them, watch and laugh. Maybe not _sit_ so you could actually get away from them but metaphorically speaking.

"Ready?" -John walked beside you around the camp, smiling to yourself as you saw Bellamy exactly where you knew he'd be- "We'll have to beat him to the dropship to get away."

"I'll take my chances."

You shoved John to the side, laughing and nodding to Bellamy when John didn't see you. It was the perfect plan. You were certain of it. You stood back, faking needing to tie your boot, telling John to go ahead, which was the signal you had agreed with Bellamy for him to get ready. You just had to say the word and John would do his part. You just had to coordinate it so that they would both end up drench at the same time.

"Why aren't you working?" -if Bellamy was good at something, was keeping up appearances- "I thought I–"

"Oh, come on." -you interrupted him- "a little _sunshine_ will do us all good."

You jumped back just in time not to get hit by the water falling from the branch on Bellamy, who didn't see it coming as he was reaching for his own bucket to drop it all over John, who, respectively, didn't see his doom coming at him as he glanced at you to make sure you didn't miss it.

Two seconds later, two very wet and angry men were throwing curses at each other as you tried to hold back your laughter, knowing you had to run away before either of them caught you. It had been brilliant. You wished you could have recorded it in slow motion: the water falling from the tree, Bellamy's face washing with realization as he was throwing his own bucket on John, the latter's face of betrayal as he tried to cover his face but all too late. You'd have given anything to own a video camera.

You hid in the dropship for a while, only coming out when it was nighttime and you knew you could hide in the shadows. Jasper had been in on it, so he knocked on the dropship's hatch when it was clear of both guys. You wanted to talk to John, see how his mood was but, as much as you searched the tents, you couldn't find him. You did have to avoid Bellamy a couple of times, more than you were willing to risk for one night, so you decided to get your food and go to bed.

Waking up you still had a smile on your face, laughter still erupting from your chest when you replayed the events from the previous afternoon. But you'd have to face them eventually. You were ready to land the worst job around for a couple of days, but it had been well worth it.

Bellamy's eyes landed on you as soon as you stepped outside your tent, forcing you to wonder whether he had been waiting there for you or it was all pure coincidence.

"Well, look who decided to show up."

"I'm right on time." -you rolled your eyes- "What–"

"I must admit, you weren't lying when you said Murphy wouldn't see it coming."

"What?"

"But I'm never participating in one of your pranks ever again."

"I–"

Bellamy left without allowing you to articulate a single complete thought, going after someone screaming as you stood there, eyebrows furrowed as you tried to piece it all together. Maybe he was working with John to get back at you. You tilted your head as you followed Bellamy with your eyes. No, he was too busy to even come up with half a plan. But it made no sense.

You had to find John; surely he'd be easier to talk to and read to comprehend what exactly was happening that morning. You turned around and walked toward his tent, but he wasn't inside, which made you suspicious; he was never awake before you were. Something was definitively going on. What? You were about to figure it out.

"John!"

You screamed for him a couple of times until you finally landed eyes on him. He was walking toward you but he wasn't his usual morning self. He looked like he was about to fall flat on his face.

"Stop screaming." -he rose his hands in front of you as he reached you- "I'm too tired for this."

"What happened?"

"Nightshift."

"Since when?" -you crossed your arms over your chest- "You shouldn't have done one until... next week?"

"Bellamy."

"Wait what? Why?"

"You ran away from the prank and Bellamy was going after you." -you furrowed your eyebrows for you hadn't seen him _actually_ following you- "I told him it had been my idea." -you opened your mouth to complain but he beat you to it- "He bought it instantly because he doesn't like me and thinks you're all talk except when it comes to bothering me."

"Oh, but I bite."

"I know." -John chuckled and shook his head after you pretended to bite the air- "So I landed the job while you slept."

"Okay, I get that, but I don't understand why you'd do that."

"I know you hate the nightshift even more than I do." -his eyes hadn't been on yours once, looking in front of him as the sun rose- "You owe me."

"You're _such_ a softie." -you teased him, elbowing him to the side playfully, his eyes finally moving to find yours, a tired but kind smile on his lips- "Thank you, John."

"Just for you, Y/N."


End file.
